


18 de fevereiro de 1885

by julietstrange



Series: Notas [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Metafiction
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: "O sr. Machado de Assis andava pensando muito em uma cena onde um rato era cruelmente morto por sadismo."





	18 de fevereiro de 1885

O sr. Machado de Assis andava pensando muito em uma cena onde um rato era cruelmente morto por sadismo. Escrevera, anos antes, um conto cuja fábula consistia em dois cientistas que dissecavam ratos vivos para fins de experiência; uma sátira ao academicismo. Agora, se via voltado aos ratos novamente, embora quisesse trabalhar outro aspecto; suspeitava que o conto que estava para escrever teria um tom mais sério, com proximidade e um olhar mais íntimo diante da crueldade. Pegou tinta, caneta e papel e escreveu:

"Garcia viu Fortunato sentado à mesa, sobre a qual pusera um prato com espírito de vinho. O líquido flamejava. Entre o polegar e o índice da mão esquerda segurava um barbante, de cuja ponta pendia o rato atado pela cauda. Na direita tinha uma tesoura. No momento em que Garcia entrou no gabinete, Fortunato cortava ao rato uma das patas; em seguida desceu o infeliz até a chama, rápido, para não matá-lo, e dispôs-se a fazer o mesmo à terceira, pois já lhe havia cortado a primeira. Garcia estacou horrorizado."

Parou. Fortunato certamente é um homem sádico, mas perfeitamente inserido na sociedade; sua crueldade passa despercebida. Para isso ele deve procurar exercer seu prazer silenciosamente, no cotidiano de seu ofício, pensou.

Já Garcia seria que tipo de homem? Quais suas paixões? Seria um homem moralmente correto? Para evidenciar a paixão de Fortunato, Garcia deveria ser o mais comum dos homens comuns? Ele precisa ser seduzido por Fortunato? Garcia certamente tem sensibilidade. Refletiu e voltou-se ao papel:

"- Mate-o logo! disse-lhe."

Neste momento Fortunato está concentrado, não pensa em como tal cena pareceria ao amigo. Eles seriam íntimos a esse ponto? Sim seriam, precisam ser.

"- Já vai.

E com um sorriso único, reflexo de alma satisfeita, alguma coisa que traduzia a delícia íntima das sensações supremas, Fortunato cortou a terceira pata ao rato, e fez pela terceira vez o mesmo movimento até a chama. O miserável estorcia-se, guinchando, ensangüentado, chamuscado, e não acabava de morrer."

Apesar de íntimos, Garcia não tem a coragem necessária para impedir que o amigo continue tal ato; não faz parte de seu caráter. Sua principal característica é a observação. Garcia gosta de observar as figuras humanas; tal cena horroriza-o, mas não pode deixar de observá-la.

"Garcia desviou os olhos, depois voltou-os novamente, e estendeu a mão para impedir que o suplício continuasse, mas não chegou a fazê-lo, porque o diabo do homem impunha medo, com toda aquela serenidade radiosa da fisionomia. Faltava cortar a última pata; Fortunato cortou-a muito devagar, acompanhando a tesoura com os olhos; a pata caiu, e ele ficou olhando para o rato meio cadáver. Ao descê-lo pela quarta vez, até a chama, deu ainda mais rapidez ao gesto, para salvar, se pudesse, alguns farrapos de vida.

Garcia, defronte, conseguia dominar a repugnância do espetáculo para fixar a cara do homem. Nem raiva, nem ódio; tão-somente um vasto prazer, quieto e profundo, como daria a outro a audição de uma bela sonata ou a vista de uma estátua divina, alguma coisa parecida com a pura sensação estética. Pareceu-lhe, e era verdade, que Fortunato havia-o inteiramente esquecido. Isto posto, não estaria fingindo, e devia ser aquilo mesmo. A chama ia morrendo, o rato podia ser que tivesse ainda um resíduo de vida, sombra de sombra; Fortunato aproveitou-o para cortar-lhe o focinho e pela última vez chegar a carne ao fogo. Afinal deixou cair o cadáver no prato, e arredou de si toda essa mistura de chamusco e sangue."

Neste momento, Fortunato volta a si, ao homem social, à máscara que precisa manter, não por premeditação, mas por hábito. Se bem justificada, toda a violência é incólume. Mas Garcia percebe; é um bom observador.

"Ao levantar-se deu com Garcia e teve um sobressalto. Então, mostrou-se enraivecido contra o animal, que lhe comera o papel; mas a cólera evidentemente era fingida.

'Castiga sem raiva', pensou o Garcia, 'pela necessidade de achar uma sensação  
de prazer, que só a dor alheia lhe pode dar: é o segredo deste homem'."

E assim Garcia conhece a natureza deste homem, pensou. Mas o conto não pode terminar neste ponto. O que esta cena suscitaria em Garcia e nesta relação de amizade? Uma relação profissional pode existir afim de mantê-los em contato. Garcia pode ter algum outro interesse, talvez em alguma figura feminina ligada à Fortunato.

O sr. Machado de Assim então pensou no sr. Edgar Allan Poe. Pegou outra folha de papel e molhou a caneta no tinteiro. Já decidira o final do conto e optou por um início  _in media res:_

"Garcia, em pé, mirava e estalava as unhas; Fortunato, na cadeira de balanço, olhava para o teto; Maria Luísa, perto da janela, concluía um trabalho de agulha. Havia já cinco minutos que nenhum deles dizia nada. Tinham falado do dia, que estivera excelente, - de Catumbi, onde morava o casal Fortunato, e de uma casa de saúde, que adiante se explicará. Como os três personagens aqui presentes estão agora mortos e enterrados, tempo é de contar a história sem rebuço... 


End file.
